moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Prisoners of War Act
Prisoners of War Act An Act to codify the appropriate and ethical treatment of Prisoners of War as captured by the military and paramilitary forces of the Kingdom of Stormwind. AUTHOR: Lord Vincent Ravenwing, Marquis of Shadowtalon Hold BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows: — 1) Glossary of terms # In this act, “prisoner of war” means “a hostile enemy agent or combatant, who is not a Stormwind citizen, that is acting against the Kingdom of Stormwind or the Grand Alliance, it's territories and affiliated factions as a whole and is captured by Grand Alliance or Stormwind based forces during combat operations. # In this act, “enemy agent” means “anyone, who is supplying hostile or foreign factions with information, has or is in the process of infiltrating, undermining or otherwise causing harmful damage internally to Stormwind, its territories, affiliated factions or infrastructure on the behest of a hostile or foreign faction”. # In this act, “enemy combatant” means “a soldier or officer of an enemy faction that directly or indirectly takes part in front line conflict against the Kingdom of Stormwind, its territories or affiliated factions or is acting as the handler to any agent, group or faction threatening or otherwise causing harm to the Kingdom of Stormwind, its territories, affiliated factions or infrastructure at the behest of an enemy faction”. 2) Detailing the containment and captivity of enemy prisoners of war (POWs) # All POWs must be kept under constant armed guard by a minimum of two military personnel whilst in the custody of Stormwind armed forces, and must be kept shackled if shackles are available. # All POWs must be fed a minimum of once per day and adequately to sustain life according to his or her species’ specific needs. # All POWs must be offered life sustaining items given the environmental situation in which they are taken into custody, if POW's are to be held in a climate that would otherwise cause life threatening circumstances, the POW's should be offered items to negate the effects of said climate or circumstances present. 3) Regarding ethical methods of information gathering from POWs # The use of mind-flaying magic is hereby forbidden, mind-flaying being constituted as any manner of magic this is used to inflict psychological damage upon the POW's mind in an attempt to forcibly extract information or memories, coerce or otherwise gain compliance that would leave the POW with permanent lasting damage that cannot be mended or otherwise restored to normal functioning order. # As with military law, no POW in the custody of Stormwind forces is to be raped or otherwise violated, this act being punishable as a war crime. # The torture of one's 'soul' is hereby forbidden, this method being done via a Warlock or other magic wielding individual that would leave permanent lasting damage on the POW with no chance of restoration, this method also leading to a chance of shattering one's 'soul' completely resulting in immediate and unrecoverable death by any manner of healing or restoration magic. 4) Short title and commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Prisoners of War Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force one week after the granting of Royal Assent. 5) Exceptions to this legislation not entitled to such rights # Void-born entities, beings or consciousnesses will not be covered under this act. # Demonic entities, beings or consciousnesses will not be covered under this act. # Old God entities, beings or consciousnesses will not be covered under this act. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents